oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Bright lord
History The Bright Lord and his following are fairly new to the world of Oustomia but have grown rapidly in light of Maloglash's rise. Much of this is attributed to the deity's persuasive yet strong message against the evil's of the world, claiming that the world is slowly being consumed in darkness and it cannot be ignored any longer. Due to the recent horrors of The Pale King, the Shengese war, Maloglash's rise, and numerous threats that have risen in-between, such as Tar-Ghemet, within just the last 5 years, many have flocked to his banner with most arming themselves to fight for The Bright Lord and his cause. Appearance Followers of the Bright Lord tend to wear pure white clothing gilded in gold or gold coloring, this usually taking the form of suits, gowns, robes, and even armor. The more rich and noble of the faithful try to have only the most extravagant and expensive clothing or armor, usually trying to compete with other faithful nobility in this regard. However, this is usually found exclusively with those who recognize the deity as The Gilded Sovereign, since most warrior's and crusaders can neither afford nor are expected to do such things in The Bright Lord's name. Providence For those who have garnered his favor, The Bright Lord will bath the creature in a holy light, granting them glowing gold eyes or a halo of light. In particularly rare cases, it is said that the The Bright Lord will even bestow the gift of Soulfire upon the most fervent and faithful of his flock, to those who have shown true valor, though currently this is only a rumor. Servants *Currently, there are no Servants in particular to take note of* Church Given the crusader like mentality the faith lends itself to, the Church of The Bright Lord tends to be highly organized into chains of command that function very similarly to the military, with a notable difference of how warfare is handled. Unlike normal military organizations, the church is not focused on war itself but rather the fight against evil itself. Many different branches of the church have taken to focusing their crusades in different areas, such as the mourningstar brigade who primarily face off against undead. For many, simply serving The Bright Lord is enough, but there are some who wish to rise within the ranks of the church to become commanders and lords in their own right. To this end, the church urges both loyalty and dedication to the fight against evil, but most of all is urges be valorous in all things. Since The Bright Lord is a deity of valor and glory, the church will actively seek out true leaders who posses valor unequal to their piers and raise them to the highest of ranks, thus creating what the church considers to be true heroes and paragons of the faith, allowing their fame and glory to spread faith to new lands and attract the attention of other nascent heroes to the following as well. Clergy The Church's clergy consists overwhelmingly of paladins, inquisitors, and other warriors of the light, but the presence of clerics and even some oracles also number among the following. There are also quite the number of nobles who follow him, ranging between both minor and major nobility with everything in-between, though these followers tend to refer to him as The Gilded Sovereign. Their contributions to the faith usually take the form of donations and other support that critically aids the church in its battles against the various evils of the world. Temples and Shrines There are multiple shrines and temples throughout the lands of Lebenreich, with plans for a proper cathedral to be built in the city of Strauv. Allies & Enemies Category:Work In Progress Category:Work in Progress